


Entwined

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Once the crew return to La Sirena Raffi and Seven take steps forward in their relationship
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



> Seven and Raffi for the win.

The crew had finally returned to La Sirena. They were all relieved that the whole chapter had come to an end, each having given so much of themselves in the past few weeks. They had savoured the time to regroup and refresh.

Seven and Raffi found themselves alone in the lower level of the ship. Each had borne their own personal losses; Raffi - her son’s denial of her. Seven; revisiting the loss of Icheb.

A drink at the mess table had led to hand holding.

Which had led to long, lingering looks. Each conveying an abundance of emotions through wordless language.

Raffi was the first to speak, eventually.

“You uhm … you wanna - wanna join me back in my uhhh, my cabin?” she nodded in the direction of the sleeping quarters, fumbling awkwardly over her question, voice trembling with her growing nervous anticipation.

Seven lifted her gaze from their entwined fingers upon the table to the hazel eyes which were watching her expectantly.

“I would like that.” she replied. Raffi watched a smile twitch at the corner of full lips, as she nervously pulled her own between her teeth.

She reached for the half empty bottle of bourbon whilst Seven collected both of their glasses with one hand. 

Smiling shyly at the lithe blonde, Raffi took a Borg enhanced hand in her own, gently tugging its owner in the direction of her quarters.

Thumbs swept lightly across knuckles as they exchanged shy glances whilst dull footsteps marked each step.

The cabin door whooshed closed. Fingers remained entwined as Raffi slowly turned to face Seven and placed the bottle upon the small table in her room. She could feel her breaths becoming shorter at the anticipation of a first kiss with the woman whom she had grown to admire, and become surprisingly attracted to, since they had prepared to transport to Freecould a few weeks previous.

Her free hand trembled slightly as she gingerly reached for Seven’s face, their eyes never leaving each other’s as she slowly trailed warm fingers along soft skin. She could feel the other woman’s breath on her own skin as the slowly drew closer.

Sliding her hand round the side of Seven’s smoothe, long neck, she slipped her fingers amongst long blonde hair, gently teasing her close enough to close the remaning gap between them.

Lips finally met.

Their eyes slipped closed as both finally gave in to the growing desires which had been building between them.

Raffi could swear she heard a low groan from Seven as lips explored lips. She ran her hand through the long flowing hair, desperate to deepen the kiss, releasing a groan of her own.

Seven gripped the hand which still her her own Borg enhanced one. Desperate to seek contact with Raffi she released the glasses which she still held in her other hand, letting them clatter to the carpeted floor, burying her hand in dark curls. Despite her Borg enhancements which riddled her body, regulating her most basic functions, she could feel her own heart rate increase with her own rising arousal.

Finally succumbing to the need for air, Raffi released their lips, her eyes searching piercing blue ones for any sign of regret. Seeing none, she rested her forehead against Seven’s, breathing a sign as she turned her face to nestle against fair skin of her jaw.

“You wanna take this over to the bed?” she whispered, surprised by her own boldness.

“Mmm, yeh,” she felt Seven breath into her ear, sealing it with a brief kiss.

Raffi tugged once more at the metal laced hand entwined with her own, leading Seven to the bed, where they would explore each other further.

**Author's Note:**

> Wee ficlett which came our of chats ..... xx


End file.
